


Crisscolfer Wedding ficlet

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [31]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Crisscolfer Wedding ficlet

“Fuck.” Darren cursed under his breath.

“What’s wrong.”

“Well. I kind of forgot about this, and Lauren sent it to me as a reminder.”

“What is it?” Chris asked, rather impatiently now.

Darren passed his phone to Chris, and a video began to play. One that he thought would have become old news by now.

* * *

The video was taken almost four years ago.

Chris recalled how that year had started. The arrangements they had to make, the elaborate stories they had to sell to the press and public, and the final scene they had set which was almost too easy to do.

To avoid any confusion, Darren had taken the responsibility of stating the obvious. They were indeed together. Not as friends or co-workers reuniting. No tv show spinoffs were under discussion. Both he and Chris never said a word about how long they’d actually been together. They knew the less they said, the less the hype. And that’s how they wanted it to be.

At least until their friends took them out to celebrate.

_The dim lighting of the bar did nothing to disguise his and Darren’s features._

_A voice, probably Jamie, from behind the camera said something and video-Darren furrowed his eyebrows to hear it. “A live-stream of our wedding?”_

_“It’s what your fans want!”_

_“One tweet says it’s all they could ever ask of you!”_

_“We’re gonna make it up to you guys…” Darren claimed to the camera-person. He slung his arm around Chris and pulled him in closer. “What do you say, babe?”_

Chris would be embarrassed for his past self if it weren’t for the bright smile he was sporting. _“Yes. Anything.”_

_“Okay. We’ll do it. It’s the least we could do.” Darren cheered, raising his glass._

* * *

They decided to tweet about the wedding live-stream to keep it as low-key as possible.

Unfortunately, their twitters exploded with so many responses both their phones were stuck, but it was something they were prepared for. They decided to ignore social media for a while, letting their respective staff deal with that part of their lives. Darren had advised their representatives to relay as much information as possible and to be respectful of those who were asking.

He and Chris were busy planning a wedding.

* * *

With wedding preparations came pre-wedding dilemmas.

One of which included the classic pre-wedding jitters, which led to a fight.

Well, Chris couldn’t really call it a fight. It was about the goddamn seating arrangements.

“Fucking hell, Darren, who cares?”

“I do. Our guests do. The people who are watching will care…”

“Is this our wedding or theirs?” Chris said, rolling his eyes. He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t even know why he was acting this way. It wasn’t logical to bicker about how the seats would be placed, especially a few days before the ceremony.

“Ours.” Darren insisted. “But it’s also a shared experience. We can do the service outdoors and make that public, and then I said we can move the dinner and toasts to something a little more private. Like _you_ wanted.”

“Oh, so you’re saying that this entire wedding is only going _my_ way?”

“When did I say that!?” Darren exclaimed.

“Just forget about it. Do what you want.” Chris said, abruptly ending the conversation, worsening the situation.

Darren groaned and rubbed his forehead, indicating that a headache was coming on. He walked out of the room before either of them said anything further that they’d regret.

* * *

When Chris was sure Darren was downstairs, he let the tears fall. He knew why he was acting this way. He’d had random outbursts for the past month. Darren had even guessed the reason correctly almost a week ago, but Chris had firmly denied it.

It couldn’t have even been an hour when Darren heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head and saw Chris standing on the last step of the stairs. Darren beckoned him to the couch and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Chris began to apologize before Darren hushed him and said there was no need.

“I get it. Both our nerves are frazzled.”

“It’s not just that…” Chris said quietly. “It’s…”

“I know,” Darren said, kissing the top of Chris’ head. “You miss her.”

Chris nodded.

“She’d be so proud of you, Chris. And she’s there. We’re leaving a seat for her.”

Chris simply hugged Darren tighter.

* * *

Chris heard stories of brides and grooms where they felt like they couldn’t breathe on their wedding day. It was the complete opposite for Chris. He felt as though he’d never breathed as freely as he could today.

He had just managed to convince Joey not to become an ordained minister for their wedding. Instead, Chris had asked a sweet old lady he’d known from his hometown to officiate their vows to one another.

He was the first to walk down the aisle. Everything was gorgeous. From the altar to the seating arrangement. The vocals of Frank Sinatra’s “ _It Had to be You_.” playing softly in the air. 

Everything was perfect.

He smiled at his friends, and gave his family and in-laws hugs, he took his place near the officiant.

It wasn’t until Darren walked out, completely dashing in his wedding suit, that Chris finally understood why all those wedded folk had used the word _breathtaking_.

* * *

Darren tried to calm himself down. Chuck said he was nervous, and that his quivering was too obvious. If anything, Darren was shaking from excitement. He couldn’t believe that this day was finally here.

Seeing Chris standing there at the altar, patiently waiting for him as he’d done countless times before, Darren felt a wave of emotion overcome him. He took a deep ragged inhale of fresh air, smelling the multitude of bouquets that were surrounding them and walked towards the man he loved.

They stood close to each other, so close that the minister whispered that they back up a little. Chris reluctantly took a step back, and it took all his self-restraint to keep his hands at his side.

“Good afternoon, everyone. To all that are here and those that are watching through that new technology…” the officiant said, pointing to the camera. “Given by all the fancy suits and tears, I feel like we all know exactly why we’re gathered here today.”

The crowd gave a collective laugh and then allowed her to continue.

“It’s to join these two souls in marriage. I’ve talked to both Chris and Darren about this occasion, and anyone who knows them can say this; that this ceremony is just that, an occasion. It simply marks what they have always known to be true.”

Chris bit his lip to stop himself from breaking out into a huge grin. Darren turned his head to the side and silently asked him if he was alright; to which Chris responded with a soundless and subtle nod. 

“Love is patient and kind. It is not proud or envious. It bears, believes and endures. It is known to be eternal. As life goes on, there are countless things your love will go through but know this: at the end, the only thing that remains is love.”

Their guests applauded in agreement, and Chris gave Darren a smile after he caught him lightly clapping as well.

“And now for the vows…” she said, motioning for Chris to begin.

“Whoo. Okay. Wow.” Chris took a deep breath and began. He tried to tune everyone else out and look straight into Darren’s eyes. This was just between the two of them. What he was going to say was only for Darren.

“I’m pretty sure you know this, but I’ll say it anyway. When we first started dating I remember how scared I was. I remember how upset you were when I said I didn’t believe in soulmates.”

He saw the reminiscent look in Darren’s eyes as he recalled that time.

“You made it your personal mission to change my mind. And you did. You convince me more every single day. We’ve made countless promises to each other; so many that I don’t think we have any left for this occasion.” Chris paused momentarily. “I love you. I know that sometimes you told me not to. But that was, and always will be, impossible. I don’t know how to not love you. And that I can promise you with unwavering faith, that I’ll love you. That I’ll give you all that I have and more. I know I’m supposed to say something about the rest of our lives, and put a time limit on these things, but I can’t. And I won’t. You know how stubborn I am about some stuff. This is one of those things.”

As he looked at Darren he could see that he was trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control.

“Your turn,” Chris said softly.

“Wow. That’s gonna be tough to beat. I guess that’s what I get for marrying a writer.” Darren joked, hoping to cover up the wavering tone of his voice.

“Okay. Um. I searched through countless song lyrics, and googled ‘ _greatest wedding vows_ ’ but none of them came close to what I really felt. For the longest time, I believed that the day I met you was the best day of my life. Then came the day when we kissed for the first time. After that came the day that you said you loved me. Then there were a bunch of days in between.” Darren waited here and gave Chris a small wink. Chris laughed to himself and allowed Darren to continue. “The best day of my life became a perpetual inconstant. And here I am today, changing my mind yet again. And I hope, I _know_ , that you’ll keep giving me more of those days.”

He hesitated because he thought he heard a sniffle behind him. 

“There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. I’ve thought so many times about who I could thank for allowing me to have this. It’s a privilege to love you, Chris. And I’m grateful for every moment I get to spend with you.”

There were a few moments of silence before their clerk said, “Now…I’d like to say a few words about the rings. Apparently the two of you have been exchanging them quite often before today.” She paused here to allow Chris and Darren to nod in confession. “But what I also discovered that the two of you clearly understood how sacred they were. Rings become a symbol. Their shape doesn’t allow for a beginning or an end. They are everlasting.”

Both Chris and Darren turned around to a tap on their shoulders, where their respective best men gave them their rings.

“I’ll ask Darren to place the ring first.”

Darren followed her request, Darren took Chris’ hands into his own and slid the ring onto his finger.

Chris beamed once it was on, and impatiently waited for his turn to reciprocate the action.

“Chris, you may place the ring as well.”

Chris held Darren’s trembling hand with his own and carefully put the ring onto Darren’s slim finger.

“What was the part after this…?” their officiant humored the crowd. “Oh yes…Chris Colfer. Do you take this man to be your wedded husband?”

“Yes. Yeah…I do..” Chris fumbled, causing the bystanders to giggle.

“Darren Criss. Do you take this man to be your wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Well, I’m not gonna keep you waiting any longer. You may now kiss your groom…”

Chris didn’t even wait for her to finish before he pulled Darren in for a long and tender kiss.

Their first one as husbands. And the first of many more to come.


End file.
